


Mara's Blessing

by LueurdeLaube



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Running Away, Wedding Night, they share one brain cell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LueurdeLaube/pseuds/LueurdeLaube
Summary: “So you’re unaccounted for?”Heat crawled across his cheeks at her boldness. Wasn’t this what he had been hoping for? That someone would spot him and wish to bind themselves to him and end his loneliness?“Yes, I mean, I’m not married.”Her eyes flashed, by Thalos, she was stunning even rumpled and dirtied as she was.“Do you have a horse?” she asked, lips pulling into a faint smile.“Pardon?”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	Mara's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I love Skyrim and I love Reylo so obviously I had to write a crossover. 
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to leave me a comment :)

Ben was very well into his third pint of  _ White Gold Tower _ when the screech of mouldy chair legs rattled him out of his spiralling self-pity.

“Is that an Amulet of Mara?” 

His head snapped up and he was met with a lovely face with a pretty pair of hazel eyes. Without prompting the woman sat down and pulled the chair forward. She planted her elbows onto the table and leaned forward, eyes narrowed.

“Yes, it is,” she said, nodding to herself.

Slowly, hazily, his mind sobered and his hand clutched the amulet around his neck. 

His impromptu decision to purchase it for 200 gold from the priest in the temple had at first been exciting. He had been a little tipsy, but not drunk, and felt a little thrill at putting himself out there as an eligible man. Hours later when the inherently Riftenian musty smell of rotten wood and dead leaves had invaded his bones, Ben had found himself in  _ The Bee and Barb _ nose deep into mead and beer. 

Nobody found a partner within a day, not even in Skyrim. 

Still, Ben’s thoughts had spiralled from delight and anticipation to melancholy. Who would want to marry a disgraced  _ Thane _ ? Or a failed mage? He was stupid to hope. He was nothing but a silly boy who had betrayed not only his family but also the man he had betrayed his family for in the first place. What was he thinking drinking his misery away in Riften when Windhelm was too close. Surely, Jarl Snoke’s men were on their way to deliver a swift but brutal execution to the man who had run the Jarl through with his sword. He should have made haste and crossed the border to Cyrodiil already. Perhaps a distant cousin of his mother would take pity on him and allow him refuge.

“My name is Rey,” the woman said, crossing her arms across her chest, making an effort to look as unapproachable as possible.

“Ky-- Ben, my name is Ben,” he said. She sported a fresh cut above her brow, nothing too deep but it would definitely scar if she didn’t take care of it. He frowned. Now that he could tear his gaze away from her pretty face, he could take her in more thoroughly. Her hair, while pulled back, was ruffled. It was bound back in three buns, yet several strands of wispy brown stuck to her face. She wore dark leathery light armor and to his increasing alarm it was definitely the armor of the thieves guild. The leather was riddled with cuts and rips along her arms, scratches across her torso and bruises around her neck. 

“Hello Ben,” she said and her lips twisted into something akin to a smile. “So you’re unaccounted for?”

Heat crawled across his cheeks at her boldness. Wasn’t this what he had been hoping for? That someone would spot him and wish to bind themselves to him and end his loneliness? 

“Yes, I mean, yes I’m not married.”

His tongue felt too thick for his mouth, the taste of mead bitter on the tip of his tongue. Her eyes flashed, by  _ Thalos _ , she was stunning even rumpled and dirtied as she was. 

“Do you have a horse?” she asked, lips pulling into a faint smile.

“Pardon?”

“A horse. Four legs, long face, big teeth--”

“I know what a horse is.” He leaned back in his chair far enough that he was balancing on its two hind legs. “Why do you ask?”

“Well if I am to marry you, there are a few things I need before I settle down.”

He ignored the stab of disappointment her words brought forth. Of course, she wasn’t in any way intrigued by him, but was hoping to gain something. A transaction. Not at all out of place for marriages in Skyrim.

“What are you running from?” he asked. Immediately her posture stiffened and she averted her eyes to her lap.

“Who says I’m running away? I’m sick of Riften and I want to travel and see more of Skyrim. I heard Solitude is beautiful.”

“What did you do to piss the thieves off?” Ben asked, unperturbed.

Her head snapped up and her lovely face twisted with her snarl. He should be worried about a trap and losing the last of his gold for a pair of pretty eyes, but her anger made his belly flutter and his breeches feel just a fraction tighter. He shifted on his chair.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just steal a horse if you need to get away. Considering your profession, that is.”

She huffed. “None of your business.”

“Oh, I think it is my business. We are talking about marriage here and I would like to know what my dear wife is trying to run from.”

She bristled at his tone, all fire and passion, and he wouldn’t be that angry if he died right there and then with her knife embedded in his throat for his cheek. It wouldn’t be the first time his tongue got him into trouble he could have easily stayed away from. 

“What about you?” She sniffed. “Your armour is too fancy for a simple sellsword. What is that? Ebony? Or Daedric? Why are you in Riften of all places? It’s like you want to get robbed.”

“Is that why you’re here,” he leaned forward, heart in his throat. “To rob me.”

“No. I want to get married and I want to get out of here.” Then her eyes dimmed. “Unless you want to stay here, I guess I need to find someone else to--”

“No,” he growled.

“No?” she blinked, long pretty lashes feathering over delicately freckled cheekbones. 

The thought of her, beautiful and stunning, giving herself to another man made something ugly stir in his chest. 

“I’m not staying here. I wanted to leave next morning.”

“Oh, that’s good!” she beamed up at him and just like that he found his mind wiped clean of any anger he had felt.

“How about this,” he began, licking his lips. “I’ll tell you my story and you’ll tell me yours.”

It seemed only fair. His heart hammered in his chest so loudly he was sure everyone could hear it, but nobody was paying them any mind. One of the few good things in this rotting city. Everyone was harboring secrets here and nobody was innocent. 

He watched her face, uncertain at first, change into smooth confidence. Her brows were set resolutely, her chin a haughty jut.  _ Thalos _ , he had only known this woman for nary an hour, but was already besotted with her like a youngling. 

“Fine. But you first,” she demanded. He couldn’t fight off a smile if he tried to. The unfamiliar pull of muscles surprised him as much as her. She seemed transfixed on his face for the first time. His cheeks burned with self-consciousness. He had made an effort to be clean and presentable, had taken a quick wash and had shaved his face, but he knew his features weren’t all that favourable in Skyrim. While he had a broad frame, he lacked the fair hair of the Nord. His jaw wasn’t square and defined but too long and thin, his nose too big, his mouth too full. 

Ben sucked in a deep breath and glanced aside, unable to hold her gaze under her scrutiny.

“I am, I was a  _ Thane _ ,” he began and felt his soul wither when she gasped. “I was a _ Thane _ of Windhelm, but I betrayed my master and now I’m on the run.” He shot her a bitter grin. “He demanded I execute my father, but I refused and ran my master through with his own sword.” Her shoulders squared. “At least, that’s the short version.”

“What happened to your father?” she asked, eyes bright and wide. His heart skipped a beat. 

“He asked me to come with him back to Whiterun. Back to my mother, but I refused.”

“But why? Why wouldn’t you want to be with your family?” There was a sharp edge to her voice that wasn’t there before. He filed that little detail away for later.

“Because I don’t know how to look into my mother’s eyes after everything I have done. She’s a jarl and she has enough things to worry her head about.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” She shook her head, the tone of her voice turning into a sharp trill, but much to his relief she lowered her voice and whispered, “Whiterun?  _ Jarl _ ? You mother is Jarl Leia the Huttslayer?”

“Aye. That she is.”

“Unbelievable. And here I thought you were a bandit.”

“A bandit?!”

She nodded seriously. “Yes, your armour is so fine, I assumed it was stolen. Nobody comes to Riften except criminals.”

“I am a criminal,” he said, clenching his fist on the table.

“You protected your father. That’s not a crime.”

“I killed a _ jarl _ , Rey.” 

“Well done, I say.”

He chuffed, amused and charmed, the laughter came to him easily. It was a quiet thing but it shook his shoulders and filled him with glee he didn’t remember experiencing before. He was wiping away his tears when he spotted her smiling up at him. There were dimples on her cheeks and her lips were a soft petal pink. 

What would she taste like? Bitter like the mead he had been drinking? Or perhaps sweeter like the honey nut treats that were so popular in Windhelm? Her beauty was wasted on Riften. If she wanted she could ensnare many a lord, but here she was asking him to marry her.

His experience with women was next to nonexistent. Ben had been focused on serving Snoke to the best of his abilities and had thus eschewed all intimacy. He had been a weapon, forged in war and betrayal, and there was no room for anyone else in his life. 

Perhaps that was why he had purchased the amulet. For the first time since he could remember, he was  _ free _ .

A warm comfortable silence settled between them. Rey unwound her arms and let them rest leisurely on the table. She motioned for the Argonian bartender and ordered a  _ Cliff Racer _ . Ben made a face when the frothing blue drink was placed in front of her and she took a loud and hearty slurp.

“What? It’s not so bad!”

“It is named after the creatures in  _ Vvradenfell _ that can tear your head off with their claws.”

“I did not know that!” Her brows furrowed. “Vvradenfell. Isn’t that in Morrowind?” He gave a short nod. Her eyes lit up and for all Ben knew they could light up the entire night sky. “Have you ever been to Morrowind?”

“I’m afraid our kind is not welcome in Morrowind.”

“I see.” 

“Tell me about yourself,” Ben said, propping his cheek on his palm. 

She took a few sips of her grotesque beverage before setting it down. A foamy mustache remained above her lips. He grinned into his hand and drew a line with his finger over his own lips. Her eyes widened. With flushing cheeks she wiped at her mouth and cleared her throat.

“I have been in the thieves guild ever since I was  _ adopted  _ by Unkar Plutt. I was only five years old when he took me in, if you can call it that. He taught me how to steal and loot. But I wasn’t allowed to keep anything. He said it’s what I owed him after everything he had done for me.”

“Are those bruises from him?” Ben asked, pointing at her throat. Ugly, thick tendrils of anger wrapped around his heart and squeezed when she nodded. “That bastard!”

She seemed taken aback at his outburst. Hazel eyes grew wide and soft as she watched him breathe through his agitation. 

“You should have seen him though,” she said, cheeky and coy. “He surprised me is all. I’m stronger than him and beat him blue and bloody.”

“What exactly happened.” Ben felt himself unable to maintain the rage that had been a constant companion to him throughout all these years when he was around her. 

“I found a treasure and kept it from him. Eventually he found it and wanted it all. Said if I had just given him his  _ share _ he wouldn’t have to punish me like this. I refused and he attacked me and I fought back!” 

“Is he dead?”

“No!” She bit her lip and squirmed in place, nervousness radiating out of her every pore. “No, he is not and I know he’ll come back for me. That’s why I need to leave. I’ll have the entire thieves guild coming for my neck if I stay here.”

Rey was genuinely frightened, Ben realized. Perhaps she could have already just made an escape on her own, but didn’t want to be for such a journey and longed for companionship and for someone to watch her back if push came to shove. Ben was gripped by a fierce desire to protect her. If he didn’t know better, he might have suspected her of enchanting him, but Ben knew his spells well and Rey was no mage. 

“Look at us.” He grinned. “Two people on the run having a drink in Riften of all places.”

Her laughter was light and airy and settled onto his disorderly thoughts like a cool healing balm. He felt calm around her, peaceful. His hand was shaking when he grabbed his pitcher and took a long gulp out of it. He sighed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“So what do you say?” There was a shyness in her eyes now. Ben had no doubt at all that she had robbed many a person of their hearts and goods looking at them so sweetly. “Do you want to get married?”

“Yes, I do.”

* * *

  
  
Ben exchanged his ebony armor for the only other set of garments he had brought with him. They were hardly fineries, but they were clean and nice enough. The tunic was a deep blue with faded embroidery at the collar, his breeches were black and his boots polished. Rey would have taken him to the temple with his armor if he hadn’t insisted on making  _ some _ effort for the ceremony. 

“I don’t have anything nice to wear,” she said, looking at the fur-trimmed cloak he donned with wonder and amazement. There was that self-consciousness again that made her fidget and avoid his eyes. 

“Is there a clothing store closeby?”

“Um yes, there is but why?” she asked warily, fully knowing why.

Ben grinned and after much protest and huffing Rey had relented and they had purchased her a nice gown for the wedding. If it were up to him, he would have gotten her a dress with a wide skirt and long flowing sleeves of lace. Alas, they were pressed for time and Rey found herself happy with a simple white dress with tapered sleeves and a skirt that reached her ankles. She looked lovely in it and he couldn’t resist braiding white flowers into her hair and buying her matching ivory slippers.

She was resplendent. Ben couldn’t believe his luck as they ascended the stairs to the temple. The priest who had greeted him so warmly before was oozing disapproval when Rey addressed him by name. He was called Finn and apparently knew Rey very well if their comfortable chatter was anything to go by.

Despite his gentle insistence on the importance of love and marriage when he sold Ben the amulet, the priest seemed not that eager to marry them at first. Eventually he relented with a resigned sigh, sporting the expression of a man who was used to being disappointed but was always surprised when he was disappointed yet again.

Rey smiled shyly when they took their positions in front of Mara’s shrine. Her hands were engulfed by his, rough and calloused. He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles, squeezing her hands slightly. Ben attempted a smile on his own but his nervousness made him choke on his spit instead. 

  
  
  


“It was Mara that gave birth to all creation and pledged to watch over us as her children,” the priest began, any disapproval gone from his voice. Finn smiled at them before he continued, “It is from her love for us that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learned that life lived alone is no life at all.”

Ben felt his throat clog up. There were no words to explain this intense connection with Rey, but he was ready to lay down his life for her if need be. The light of the candles gave her eyes a warm amber glow. She looked so beautiful, so soft, and his heart ached that life had not treated her with the gentleness she deserved.

“We gather here today under Mara’s loving gaze to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. May they journey forth together in this life and in the next in prosperity and poverty and in joy and in hardship.”

Rey’s hold on his fingers tightened, the only sign that she was as nervous as he was. The priest turned his attention towards her, his hood casting his eyes in shadow as he spoke.

“Rey, do you agree to be bound in love now and forever?”

For a moment the only sound Ben could perceive was the flickering of the candles and his own hammering heartbeat. He held his breath.

“I do,” Rey said, no uncertainty clouding her words. “Now and forever.”

Ben exhaled deeply, heart in his throat.

Finn inclined his head towards him. “Do you agree to be bound in love now and forever?”

“I do. Now and forever,” Ben said without hesitation. The priest nodded and offered them a smile.

“Under the authority of Mara, the divine of love, I declare this couple to be wed. I present the two of you with these matching rings, blessed by Mara’s divine grace. May they protect each of you in your new life together.”

They exchanged their rings with jittery hands and self-conscious laughter. They were simple gold bands with no embellishments or engravings yet for Ben it was the most precious piece of jewelry he had ever worn. 

Finn clapped his hands together when the deed was done.

“You may kiss the bride.”

Ben didn’t know who dove in first, everything around him phased out of existence and the only thing that mattered was the soft brush of Rey’s lips against his.

  
  



End file.
